Pinocchio
by Senaa
Summary: Dari pahatan kayu yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa berubah menjadi pemuda 16 tahun. Hidup Miyuki Kazuya sebagai pemahatnya berubah. #Shibamuratales


Pinocchio

Disclaimer: _Diamond no Ace_ belongs to Terajima Yuuji

Prompt: Pinocchio

 _Pinocchio_ milik Carlo Callodi

.

.

Sebagai seorang pemahat kayu, kesempurnaan adalah yang Miyuki Kazuya cari. Ada banyak balok kayu yang sudah ia pahat, membawa rasa bahagia kepada orang ketika membeli pahatannya. Tapi bagi Miyuki sendiri, dia masih merasa kurang sempurna akan pahatannya.

Sampai sekarang.

Miyuki mengelap keringatnya- tersenyum sambil memandangi pahatan kayu yang baru saja ia buat. Ia berlutut di depan pahatan yang duduk di kursi itu, tangannya meraih, mengelus lembut pipi keras sang pahatan.

Pahatan yang ada di depannya berwujud manusia. Perawakannya seperti pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut coklat, jika diberi warna, pendek serta mata keemasan.

Miyuki menarik tangannya kembali, pikirannya menjadi liar. Kini dia malah berpikir bagaimana jika pahatan kayu ini berubah menjadi manusia sungguhan dan sifat macam apa yang akan dimilikinya.

Emmm… sebentar. Dilihat dari penampilannya, mungkin dia akan menjadi orang yang ceria- tidak, berisik. Tambah dengan kemauan yang tinggi dan sifat pantang menyerah. Jika dia menurut pada Miyuki pasti agak membosankan, jadi mungkin beri dia sesuatu yang dia sukai tapi membutuhkan Miyuki untuk melakukannya. Dengan begitu Miyuki bisa berbuat jahil dengan menolaknya melakukan hal itu. Nah, itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Sekarang… nama…

Miyuki melihat pahatannya lagi, tangannya lagi meraih pipi keras sang patung. Bibir Miyuki yang hanya tergerak ketika Kuramochi, Furuya, dan Kominato bersaudara datang bergerak sendiri.

"Sawa….mura…. Eijun…."

Dia mengedipkan mata, itu dia! Sawamura Eijun! Okeh, namanya lumayan!

Miyuki mundur, tersenyum sekali lagi pada pahatannya lalu bangkit.

"Ahhh, sial," dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Akan jauh lebih bagus jika kau adalah manusia sungguhan, Sawamura."

Miyuki berbalik, mandi lalu tidur di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dimimpinya tadi malam. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Tuhan sehingga hal ini terjadi.

Miyuki menatap horror pada meja makannya, bukan karena ada tikus yang lagi-lagi naik dan mencuri makanannya, tapi karena adanya eksistensi yang jauh lebih besar dari tikus.

Manusia, pemuda, yang dengan enaknya tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"He…llo?" _Bego_ , pikirnya cepat. Mana ada orang yang berkata 'Hello' pada orang yang sedang tertidur!?

Miyuki terdiam, membeku ketika orang tak tahu malu yang tidur di rumahnya itu bergerak, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Rambutnya sedikit bergerak karena pergerakannya, matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia menguap kecil.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Miyuki, hampir tidur kembali ketika matanya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Mi-Miyuki Kazuya!" Teriaknya.

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di rumahku?"

Pemuda itu agak terlihat cemberut, "Kau yang membuatku, wajar jika aku tahu."

Membuat?

Miyuki menoleh ke arah tempat ia meninggalkan pahatannya tadi malam, terkejut ketika pahatannya itu raib. Matanya mengarah kembali ke pemuda di depannya.

"Sawamura?"

Mata pemuda itu berubah, ia terlihat sangat senang. Senyum besar dengan sendirinya mendekorasi wajahnya. "Yup! Aku Sawamura Eijun!"

"Kau… bisa bicara? Kau bergerak, kan?" Wajah Miyuki juga tidak kalah senang, "Kau hidup!"

Sawamura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau memberiku mulut, tangan dan kaki. Akan menjadi sia-sia jika tak ku gunakan, kan?"

Senyum Miyuki melebar dengan cepat, dia maju, membuka tangannya lebar dan meraih Sawamura, mendekapnya erat.

"Sawamura! Kau sungguh hidup!"

"Ah, tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei, dengarkan aku! Miyuki Kazuya!"

.

.

.

Kediaman Miyuki sudah tidak pernah lagi sesunyi dulu semenjak ada Sawamura. Pasti berisik. Entah itu karena Miyuki yang menjahilinya atau Sawamura yang berteriak agar sang pemahat menghentikan kegiatannya dan makan bersamanya. Atau ketika seekor kecoa dengan santainya melewati Sawamura dan pemuda itu melompat tinggi sambil berteriak. Intinya, kata 'suasana yang sunyi' sudah lama hilang dari hidup Miyuki.

"Miyuki," panggil Sawamura dari meja makan, matanya masih melekat pada buku ensiklopedia manusia yang dipinjamkan Kominato Haruichi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia dan Haruichi sudah menjadi akrab semenjak pertemuan pertama, hari dimana Miyuki dengan senangnya mengetuk rumah teman-teman dekatnya dan menyatakan bahwa pahatan yang ia selesai pahat tadi malam berubah menjadi manusia. Untungnya, Kuramochi dan Ryousuke pernah melihat pahatan itu sebelum selesai. Jika tidak, mereka akan dengan senang hati mengecap Miyuki sebagai orang gila.

"Apa?" Sahut Miyuki, tangan dan mata masih melekat pada pahatan kayunya yang dipesan kemarin.

"Mereka bilang orang yang 'membuat' kita adalah 'orang tua'. Jadi apakah Miyuki adalah orang tuaku?"

Miyuki tertawa, "Sawamura, kau ini kasus special. Aku bukan orang tuamu." Ia kembali fokus pada pahatannya.

"Mereka juga bilang orang tua sangat menyayangi kita. Jika Miyuki bukan orang tuaku, apa itu berarti Miyuki tidak menyayangiku?"

Miyuki berhenti, dia meletakkan peralatannya dan berjalan ke arah Sawamura, menepuk pelan kepala pemuda itu. "Kubilang, kan? Kau itu kasus spesial. Meski bukan orang tuamu, aku masih menyayangimu."

Wajah Sawamura menjadi cerah dalam hitungan detik, "Sungguh? Kau, Miyuki Kazuya, menyayangiku?"

Miyuki tertawa kecil pada perubahan sikapnya yang cepat, "Iya. Aku menyayangimu, Sawamura."

Saat itu, Miyuki yakin, senyum Sawamura mustahil untuk melebar. Senyum yang saat itu diberikan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mulut pemuda itu sakit. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama hilang dari kehidupan Miyuki untuk kesekian kalinya mencul lagi.

"Oke," Miyuki berjalan menuju pahatannya, "Waktunya kerja lagi," tetapi berhenti ketika suara Sawamura kembali menyapa.

"Mereka juga bilang bahwa manusia suatu saat nanti akan mati. Apa itu benar?"

Astaga anak ini, buku apa, sih, yang diberikan Haruichi kemarin?

"Itu juga benar." Jawab Miyuki, berusaha agar menjadi lembut semungkin yang ia bisa. Anak ini memang awalnya terbuat dari kayu, tapi hatinya rapuh bagai kaca. Kemarin saja, ia menangis karena kasihan pada ular yang tidak mempunyai tangan dan kaki.

"Apa aku akan mati nanti? Apa Miyuki juga akan mati? Nanti nggak bisa ketemu, dong!" Dari suaranya, Miyuki tahu pemuda ini sudah menangis.

Miyuki menghela nafas frustasi, ia berjalan ke arah Sawamura dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Tangannya kini mengacak rambut pemuda itu.

"Aku percaya pada kematian. Tapi aku juga percaya pada reinkarnasi." Dia tersenyum.

"Reinkarnasi?"

"Iya. Ketika kau mati, maka Tuhan akan memberimu kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali. Jika saat itu tiba, kita masih dapat bertemu, kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita tidak terlahir kembali? Bagaimana jika kita tidak bertemu? Bagaimana jika kita tidak memilih satu sama lain sebagai orang yang saling menyayangi? Bagaimana jika ki-"

"Pasti." Miyuki memotong ucapan Sawamura. "Kita pasti terlahir kembali. Dan saat itu, aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan memilihmu lagi."

Wajah Sawamura, yang masih berlinang air mata, kini cerah kembali. Ia memamerkan senyuman kecil namun manis dan tulus. Miyuki membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Janji?" Sawamura mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya, hal yang ia pelajari dari Kuramochi ketika ia akan melakukan sebuah perjanjian.

"Janji." Miyuki mengeluaran jari kelingkinganya.

Malam, itu perjanjian mereka dibuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sawamura? Kau di dalam?"

Pintu kamar 5 terbuka, tapi alih-alih Kuramochi atau Asada, yang muncul malah Miyuki Kazuya dan senyuman khasnya. Rambutnya masih basah setelah mandi dan handuk melingkar di lehernya.

"Kh- apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana Kuramochi-senpai dan Asada?!"

Miyuki tertawa, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya, "Asada mengungsi ke kamar Kanemaru dan Seto. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan menanyakan alasannya. Kalau Kuramochi ada di kamarku. Dia bilang setidaknya ia ingin 8 jam tanpamu." Miyuki mengacak-acak rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Setelah dirasanya cukup, diletakkannya handuk itu di meja belajar dengan buku berserakan serta _glove baseball_. Kenapa disitu? Karena yang itu pasti punya Sawamura.

Sawamura terkejut, terlihat terkhianati pada perkataan sang senior dengan suara tawa yang mirip Hyena itu meski dia dan Miyuki tahu itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat Kuramochi agar yang lain tidak curiga.

Miyuki duduk di lantai, di samping Sawamura dan bersender di kasur di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau baca?" Tanyanya, menunjuk ke arah buku di pangkuan sang Pitcher.

"Pinocchio." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hah? Kau masih membaca buku seperti itu? Sawamura berapa umurmu, sih?" Miyuki melingkarkan tanganya di pundak sang pitcher, yang dengan refleks langsung bersender padanya, mata mengarah ke illustrasi di buku cerita anak. "Biarin! Kisah Pinocchio dan Geppetto layak dibaca oleh semua kalangan umur!"

"Siapa Geppetto?"

Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk sesaat. Sawamura menatap Miyuki tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia menjauh dari Miyuki. "Aku lebih baik daripada orang yang tidak tahu siapa itu Geppetto! Sialan kau Miyuki Kazuya! Apa yang kau lakukan saat masa kecilmu!?"

Sawamura meletakkan bukunya di lantai lalu meraih Miyuki, berusaha untuk mengacak rambutnya ketika Sang Kapten mundur, tertawa sambil berusaha untuk menghindari Sawamura agar kacamata serta rambutnya tidak menjadi korban jari-jari Sawamura.

Malam itu, tawa-tawa dapat didengar dengan jelas dan keras sampai Kuramochi akhirnya datang dan menendang pintu kamar agar mereka diam.

"Semuanya mau tidur! Diam atau kuhajar kalian!"

 _ **~And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and choose you~**_

Author's note:

Uwahahahaha~ Kontribusi pertama untuk Fandom Daiya, apalagi yang Indonesia ~ Didedikasikan untuk event Anagata dan anaclye. Masih sempet kan ya? Baru tahu tadi sore XDD

Semoga nggak OOC deh ya. Masih jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh dari kata 'pro' jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah ^^

Review disambut dengan tangan terbuka~ ~

-Mizushima Sena


End file.
